Prologue cheatsheet Part 2
<< Return to Part 1 *'Cafe' - This refers to how well the restored tea house is doing. In order to start ANY of the character routes, this has to be over 5 points. Anything below that will put you on the Common Route. *Kichiro Points (KP) - Points toward Kichiro's Route *Jiro Points (JP) - Points toward Jiro's Route *Yuuto Points (YP) - Points toward Yuuto's Route *Katsuro Points (DP) - Points toward Katsuro's Route *Goro Points (GP) - Points toward Goro's Route The next bit has Rose assigning the sons to the roles they'll continue to use during this time. It will affect both cafe and guy points. Yuuto is not present in this scene. Katsuro or Goro is ideal for this role. Kichiro or Jiro is ideal for this role. Kichiro or Goro is ideal for this role...despite Goro whining. Jiro or Kichiro is ideal for this role. Rose will confront Yuuto after assigning these positions. She has two approaches: *Force him: This will result in''' -2 YP and -2 Cafe Points.' *Leave him alone: This results in' +1 YP and +1 Cafe points'. At this point, there's the potential to add '+8 Cafe Points or lose 10 Cafe Points''' First Guests: Naga Rose picks a son to help her prepare for these guests. Whoever she picks gets +2 affection points, but some sons are not well equipped to prepare for guests. For the Naga, either Jiro or Goro is best with a potential of +4 cafe points. Kichiro and Katsuro are fair with +2 cafe points. Yuuto is least helpful with only a +1 potential. Goro's Choices: *Poultry (+1) or Boar (+2) *Black tea (-2) or Melon Tea (-1) *Automatically picks best seating (+2) *Fountain (0) or Incense (+1) Jiro's Choices *Poultry (+1) or Mice (0) *Dragon Blood (+1) or Chai (+2) *Garden (-1) or Front of Tea House (-2) *Automatically picks best decor (+2) Katsuro's choices *Automatically picks best snack (+2) * Melon Tea (-1) or Jasmine Tea (0) *Covered Garden (0) or VIP Room (+1) *Flowers (-1) or Crafts (-2) Yuuto's Choices *Fruit (-1) or Eels (-2) *Dragon Blood (+1) or Chai (+2) *Automatically picks worst seating (-2) *Automatically picks best decor (+2) Kichiro's Choices *Automatically picks worst snack (-2) *Automatically picks best tea (+2) *Garden (-1) or Covered Garden (0) *Fountain (+1) or Heated Rocks (+2) Hint: Doing well with the cafe points early on gives a buffer for later mistakes. Faerie Dignitaries For Fairies, Katsuro is the best with a potential of +8 cafe points. Goro and Jiro are good with +5 potential cafe points. Kichiro has the possibility of +4 cafe points. Yuuto is least helpful again with only a +1 potential. Goro's Choices: *Sugar Cake(+1) or Honey Cake (+2) *Dragon Blood (-2) or Chai (-1) *Automatically picks best seating (+2) *Flowers (+2) or Fountain (+1) Jiro's Choices *Sugar Cake(+1) or Berry Tart (0) *Raspberry Tea (+1) or Rose Hip Tea (+2) *Main Room (-1) or VIP Room (-2) *Automatically picks best decor (+2) Katsuro's choices *Automatically picks best snack (+2) *Raspberry Tea (+1) or Sweet Tea (+2) *Covered Garden (+1) or Garden (+2) *Floral Incense (-1) or Flowers (+2) Yuuto's Choices *Bread (-1) or Rice (-2) *Raspberry Tea (+1) or Rose Hip Tea (+2) *Automatically picks worst seating (-2) *Automatically picks the best decor (+2) Kichiro's Choices *Automatically picks worst snack (-2) *Automatically picks the best tea (+2) *Garden (+2) or Front of Tea House (-1) *Fountain (+1) or Flowers (+2) Phoenix Funeral For Phoenixes, Goro is the best with a potential of +5 cafe points. Jiro is good with +4 potential cafe points. Katsuro has a potential of +3 cafe points. Kichiro has the possibility of +2 cafe points. Yuuto is least helpful again with only a +1 potential. Goro's Choices: *Pepper Chips (+1) or Curry Buns (+2) *Mint Tea (-2) or Green Tea (-1) *Automatically picks the best seating (+2) *Incense (+2) or Heated Rocks (+1) Jiro's Choices *Pepper Chips (+1) or Hot and Sour Soup (0) *Chai (+1) or Cinnamon Spice Tea (+2) *Covered Garden (-1) or Garden (-2) *Automatically picks the best decor (+2) Katsuro's choices *Automatically picks the best snack (+2) *Green Tea (-1) or Herbal Tea (-2) *VIP Room (+1) or Main Room (+2) *Dried Herbs(0) or Flowers (-1) Yuuto's Choices *Fruit (-1) or Cucumber Sandwiches (-2) *Chai (+1) or Cinnamon Spice Tea (+2) *Automatically picks worst seating (-2) *Automatically picks the best decor (+2) Kichiro's Choices *Automatically picks worst snack (-2) *Automatically picks the best tea (+2) *Garden (-1) or Front of Tea House (0) *Hot Stones (+1) or Incense (+2) After this event, Rose goes home and then comes back. Depending on the choices made, Rose will be able to choose one of the guys or be jumped to the common route. The highest cafe score is '38 Cafe Points. ' The lowest score is '-16 Cafe Points. ' << Return to Part 1